Another Chance
by RGFW-HP-DW
Summary: Rose gets a second chance at her life with the Doctor. She is sent back in time to the very beginning of their adventures. She is able to save lives and can stop her and the Doctor being seperated. But soon figures it's harder than she thought. Please R
1. Prologue

"Rose Tyler," called out a calm soothing voice, which I didn't recognise.

"What? Where am I? Who are you?" I croaked.

"My dear, you are nowhere and I am no one."

"Right," I said confused.

"Now listen to me, there isn't much time. I am giving you the opportunity to go back in time. To the moment you met the doctor for the first time."

"I-I can see him again?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid you will have to start completely over, make him love you again. By knowing what happens in each travel you can save many lives and even stop you and the doctor being separated at the battle of canary wharf. So what do you say?"

"Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes!!!" I screamed, I couldn't believe my luck. I was so exited my heart was pounding against my chest I was almost certain I would explode. But then the stranger but her hands either side of my face and then before I knew it she was gone, and I was surrounded by shop window dummies and I laughed out loud. This was Fantastic!


	2. Rose

Then I felt cold fingers entwine with my own and one short yet thrilling command was whispered into my ear.  
"Run."

So that's what I did, I ran like my life depended on it. Which in fact it probably did, but I didn't care, because I was running hand in hand with the doctor and it was perfect. As we were running I looked up at his face and there was the Doctor, the old Doctor, my Doctor. Despite how much I loved the current Doctor the old one always had a special place in my heart with his accent and his big ears. He was the one who taught me a better way of living my life and the new doctor taught me how to deal with being left behind. Even thought it wasn't his fault that was what I learnt from him.

The Doctor then pulled me into a lift and proceeded to pull one of the Living plastic dummies arm off.  
"Hello" I positively beamed when he threw me the arm.

"Hello" he said in a sing song voice. I realised he probably was wondering why I wasn't freaked out or something so I decided to act dumb.

"They are so in trouble."

"You're telling me, I'm not happy with them at all."

"How did they even get in? The security here is really high; they don't just let random students in to dress up as dummies."

"There not students, but that makes sense, well done." That made me grin.

"Whoever they are they're in trouble."

The doors of the elevator opened and we stepped out. I heard him mumble something about me minding my eyes and then he got out his sonic and broke the lift controls so the dummies couldn't follow us.

"So, if they're not students. Then who are they?" I asked. I was quite good at acting, he didn't seem suspicious yet.

"They're made of plastic, living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device on the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this." He held u some sort of gadget he had obviously made himself and I fought back a grin. "So! I'm going to go upstairs and blow it up and I might well die in the process. But don't worry about me, No. You go on, go on! Go and have your lovely beans on toast."

"Well I am rather hungry." I grinned; I knew this would confuse him. He had used that sentence to belittle me and I wasn't having any of it.

"Don't tell anyone about this because you'll get them killed." He then closed the huge door he had just led me out of. I started to skip of in a jolly mood. Then I heard the door open again.

"I'm the doctor by the way. What's your name?"

"Rose." I replied.

"Nice to meet you Rose, run for your life."

"Will do, see you later."

I then ran off laughing. As I was running I saw the TARDIS. I desperately wanted to go inside but I don't have my key because I obviously haven't received it yet. I then I heard the huge explosion which meant the doctor had blown up whatever he needed to. I wasn't concerned for his safety. I knew he was fine. I ran home exited to see my mum.

I sat and watched the news while my mother had a good old chinwag with Bev or someone.

"I know it's on the telly. She's lucky to be alive."

She is always overdramatic, my mother. She handed me a cup of tea while she gossiped away.

"Honestly it's aged her, skin like an old bible. Walking in now you'd think I was her daughter." I smirked at that.

"Oh and here's himself"

Himself? Oh, it must be Mickey. Mickey and I hadn't exactly got on back at home. He had tried to per sure our relationship when I was without the doctor. But I obviously wasn't interested. He walked in and started ranting.

"I've been phoning your mobile, you could have been dead! It's on the news and everything! I can't believe it the shop went up" He then gave me a huge hug which I didn't mind. I did love Mickey, but back at home he couldn't accept just being friends. Even though I needed his friendship, more than ever then.

"I'm fine," I croaked when the hug got a bit too long. "I'm alright, don't make a fuss."

"But what happened?" He said backing away.

"I don't know," I said, I was tired and wanted to go to bed.

"What was it though? What caused it?" He carried on.

"I wasn't in the shop! I was outside, I didn't see anything." I insisted hoping he would drop the subject. At that moment mum walked in with the phone.

"It's Debbie on the end. She knows a man on the mirror, 500 pounds for an interview!"

"That's brilliant give it here," I then hand up the phone.

She started rambling about me having to get a job or something. My mind kept phasing out. It was all too weird. I was used to time travel but this was just retracing my steps it was very surreal. Mickey tried to make me go to the pub with him but I told him I wanted to go to sleep which I did. He left a bit disheartened with the plastic arm which I told him to chuck out. I had to retrace my steps exactly or I may not bump into the doctor again.

The next day mum kept going on about compensation and job hunting. I wasn't really listening, I was waiting for the doctor. Finally I heard the cat flap move. So I ran to the door and opened it strait away.

"Hi!" I almost shouted.

"Hmm," He looked confused. "Must've got the wrong signal, not plastic are you? No, Bonehead. Bye then."

"Get inside" I said pulling him in. He looked taken aback and confused too.

I walked down the hallway.

"Who is that?" mum shouted. I mumbled some excuse and went ahead to give the living room a bit of a tidy.

"Coffee?" I asked him.

"Might as well thanks. Just milk."

I went ahead to make the coffees and heard him looking around the flat.

"You got a cat?"

"No, we did have." I walked into the living room where the Doctor was being strangled by the arm. I thought about helping him. But it was frankly, quite funny. "I told Mickey to chuck that out."

The arm then left the doctor and stuck to my face.

"Ow!" I shouted, I then tried to get it off but had no luck. Just as I knew he would the Doctor somehow got it off at cut of the signal with his sonic.

"It's alright, I stopped it. They're you go, you see? Armless." He sniggered.

"You think?" I asked and smacked him on the arm. He needed a smack for that joke.

He then left the flat and I followed him, right on his trail.

"And where do you think you're going? You can't just go?"

"Yes I can. This is me going. See ya!"

"But that arms dangerous, you need my help!"

"No I don't"

He is so difficult. I tried to remember what I said to him to make him trust me. I remembered us having an argument so that's what I'll do.

"Alright then, I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said if I did that then I'd get people killed. So it's your choice. Tell me or I'll start talking."

"Is that supposed to sound tough?"

"It did sound tough!"

"Doesn't work."

"Who are you?"

"I told you, the doctor."

"Doctor what?"

"Just the doctor."

"The Doctor?"

"Hello,"

"That doesn't sound impressive if it's meant to."

"Oi" he looked outraged, but I knew he was joking.

"Come on then, you can tell _me_" I said momentarily forgetting he didn't know who I was. "I've seen worse trust me."

He raised his eyebrows at me when I said that and I saw something flicker in the back of his eyes. He was beginning to trust me, I could feel it.

"Are you the police?" I said. I knew that would make him reveal himself a bit more.

"No," he said as though it was a ridiculous idea." I was just passing through; I'm a long way from home."

"So you're a Tourist?" I grinned.

"Sort of, yeah." He smirked as though he was enjoying his own personal joke. What he didn't understand was that I understood it as well. So I also smirked.

"So all of this plastic stuff. Who else know about it?" I asked.

"No one."

"What you're on your own?" I asked. Even though I knew the answer I was still worried he may have a companion for some reason.

"Well who else is there?" I let out a sigh of relief, "I mean you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed and watch telly. While all the time underneath you, there's a war going on!"

"Not a bad life" I grinned.

"So what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies. What's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?" I laughed, he laughed too. An emotion filled me, one I hadn't felt in a while. It filled me up and made me want to float all the way up into space.

"It's not a price war." I laughed again. I had purposely repeated that joke. I knew it would make the doctor feel closer to me.

"No, they're trying to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?"

"Yer," I said casually."But you'll stop it with a bit of my help." I grinned.

The doctor looked shocked. I could tell people obviously didn't believe him so quickly.

"Can you tell me who you _really _are please?"

"You know when they tell you when you're a kid that the earth spins but you just don't believe it because everything looks as though it's standing still. I can feel it" He grabbed my hand and I felt safe at his touch. "The turn of the earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour and I can feel it! We're falling through space you and me. Clinging to the skin of this tiny little world and if we let go-"He then let go of my hand making me feel empty. "That's who I am. Now forget me Rose Tyler. Go Home! "

As if I'll forget you. I walked away knowing I would see him later and when I heard the sound of the TARDIS I felt as though an empty piece in me had suddenly been filled again and for the first time since canary wharf, I felt complete.

Later I went round Mickey's who by know had been copied and her was plastic and everything and suggested we went out for a pizza. At the restaurant we chatted about stuff and he then asked me about the doctor. Then the waiter, who was obviously the doctor, came to give us our champagne.

"We didn't order any!" Mickey snapped. He then came round to me.

"Madam, your champagne."

"It's- It's not ours." I said politely, but firmly.

"Doesn't anyone want this champagne?"

"Look" said Mickey. Then he realised who he was, "Aha, Gotcha!"

"Don't mind me. I'm just toasting the happy couple, on the house!"

He popped the cork of the bottle which went into Mickey's forehead and then came out of his mouth.

"Anyway" He then started to attack everything he could see. I smacked the fire bell and shouted at everyone to get out. While the doctor pulled of plastic Mickey's head. We then ran through the kitchens and out the back. I pulled at the gates.

"Use your sonic. Come on!"

"What? How do you- Get in here!"

He then walked into the TARDIS. I followed him and as soon as I stepped in I was overwhelmed with emotion. The TARDIS was my home, and I hadn't seen it for years. I went up to it and stroked the big column in the middle.

"Hello old girl. Did you miss me?" I asked her softly.

"What?" said the doctor.

Shit.

The TARDIS was now communicating with me. Telepathically. The doctor told me she only did this with those who she trusted so she must have recognised me or something.

"_Rose" _she called _"I can tell that you're out of your time. Your physical form is from around here but your soul is from the future._

I couldn't help laughing.

"You're too clever for your own good. I know, I'll tell you how it happened later but right now keep it a secret for me. Please?"

"What are you on about?" The doctor shouted.

Hang on I thought I had said that telepathically. The doctor told me I had got the hang of it. Unless, he was probably lying because he felt sorry for me. I am so going to kill him.

"Oh nothing." I carried on admiring the TARDIS.

"Why are you looking at her like that?" he asked confused.

"It's just that- that she is so beautiful." I said close to tears. "And it's not from this world either, nor are you."

"No,"

"Me nie-"She had almost said she wasn't either and that she was from a parallel world but thought against it.

"Come on then. Let's go save the world!"

The doctor stared at her in bewilderment. Then quickly recovered.

"Alright then!" he shouted enthusiastically.

"Uh Doctor. The heads melting."

"No, no , no, no."

After a few minutes of the doctor frantically running round the consol we finally landed. We walked out and the doctor had a little rant about losing the signal.

"Well, first things first, we have got to find the transmitter," I said.

The doctor looked at me surprised but dismissed it.

"Yes, It would be a huge circular metallic structure. Round and Massive like a dish or a wheel close to where were standing. It must be completely invisible."

"For one of the cleverest species in the universe, you don't half act dumb." I laughed and with that I started to run to the London eye. He ran after me obviously completely baffled. When he noticed where we were going he yelled out that I was fantastic. I can't say I disagree with him.

"Imagine every bit of plastic coming alive. The dummies, the phones, the wires. Still we found the transmitter the consciousness must be somewhere underneath. What about over there!"

I ran over to a little trapdoor grinning like a loon.

"Looks good to me," he smiled.

"Get your anti-plastic ready just in case," I reminded him.

"But- I didn't tell you about that. How did you know?"

"Well," I racked my brains of a way to get myself out of this one "How else you going to kill living plastic? And I was actually joking, do you seriously have anti-plastic?"

That convinced him,

"Yes I do but I'm not here to kill it."

When we climbed down the ladder I let the doctor talk to the consciousness. I didn't understand what the consciousness was saying. It was probably because I don't have the telepathic field in my brain yet. I didn't act until he shouted out  
"It's started the invasion! Get out Rose! Just leg it Now!"

I then grabbed one of the chains on the wall and swung just like I did last time I kicked one of the dummies and it fell into the consciousness with the anti-plastic, killing the consciousness. I swung back and the doctor caught me. I was so happy right now, I killed the consciousness before the invasion had a chance to start. I had already saved lives. We all got into the TARDIS and away we went.

"Nestene consciousness, easy," grinned the doctor.

"You were useless in there, you'd be dead if it wasn't for me."

"Yes I would, thank you,"

My knees buckled, I really did love him. So much.

"Well then, I'll be off, unless, I don't know, you could always come with me?"

"YES!!! I WOULD LOVE TO!!!," I screamed "See Ya Mickey!!!"

I then ran past the Doctor into the TARDIS, not giving him time to say another word

A/N

What did you think? Please review!!! :D


	3. The end of the world

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your reviews. I wasn't going to keep going but the reviews changed my mind and motivated me to. I hope to finish the first series in half term but we'll see how it goes. Again please Review as it does make me want to right more. Thank you. **

"Right, Rose Tyler. You tell me. Where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time? It's your choice. What's it going to be?" He said standing there arrogantly with a smug grin on his face.

"Forwards." I said casually. He pushed some buttons on the console.

"How far?" He said with a cheeky grin.

"5 billion years in my future please." I said with a cheeky, flirtatious grin. I knew he was suspicious of my behaviour but it was great to act as clever as him.

"Here we are then." He announced after a few minutes of pressing buttons and running round the TARDIS like a loon.

"You think you're so impressive." I grinned.

"I am so impressive!" He cried.

"You wish!" I laughed and I ran out the TARDIS. I saw the earth from the big window and felt déjà vu. I was guessing I would feel it a lot now. I vowed myself two things, I was going to watch the earth die and I was going to save all of the unnecessary deaths.

"This is the year you asked for, and this is the day, hold on," he looked at his watch. "This is the day the sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world."

"Thanks," I said quietly.

I heard a mechanical woman call out that the guests were on their way.  
"Oh great," I sighed.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just not looking forward to see the foreigners you know?"

"I thought you were fascinated by aliens."

"Oh, I am. But it's not the aliens I'm worried about." I said thinking about Cassandra. Who wasn't an alien.

"What?"

"Although there all here to watch the planet burn, so I don't think I'll get along with any off them really."

"For a human you don't half know a lot. Usually it's one hundred questions. But with you..."

"Who the hell are you?" came a gruff voice. We turned around and saw the steward. I was going to save his life too.

"That's nice thanks," joked the doctor.

"Well, how did you get in?" he panicked "this is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked , they're on their way any second now."

"It's alright. I'm a guest look," he showed the steward his physic paper "look I've got an invitation. Look there you see. It's fine. The Doctor plus one. I'm the doctor, this is Rose Tyler she's my plus one. Is that alright?

"Well, obviously. Apologies, if your here. We might as well start. Enjoy." He walked away.

"The papers slightly physic, tells them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time" He whispered in my ear.

"Cool." I grinned; he positively beamed at my reaction.

All the aliens came in and it was wonderful to see creatures from different planets again.

Jabe walked up to us with a few twigs in a pot.

"A gift of peace. I bring you a cutting from my grandfather." Although it was just a twig it's sentimental value was a lot more.

"Thank you," said the doctor "Yes gifts. Urm, I give you in return-

"A chunk of coral from the most beautiful ship in the universe." I grinned handing her a chunk of TARDIS.  
"Thank you." She said, surprised and then she walked away.

"Who put you in charge of gifts of peace?" snapped the doctor in my ear.

"Err me. It wasn't even real TARDIS coral so chill." The mocks then came up to us.  
"The Mocks of Balhoon." I exclaimed.

"My felicitations upon this historical planet. I give you the gift of Balihoon saliva's." He then proceeded to spit but I was prepared and moved out the way and instead the doctor got spat at.

"Thank you very much." I grinned.

Then the big hooded things came towards us.  
"Ah! The appearance of the repeated mean. I give you the air from my lungs." Mused the doctor.

"A gift of peace in all good faith." They replied simultaneously. I stopped the doctor from taking the circular egg.

"No, where fine thanks."

"A gift of peace in all good faith." They repeated.

"No, were honestly fine!" I shouted.

"A gift of peace in all good faith." They insisted.

"Fine!" I snapped, but I wasn't going to let it out of my site. If the spider escaped then It would cause the chaos that I didn't want to happen again.

I watched the other aliens walk in with minor fascination. I had seen them before but they were still amazing creatures to behold.

"And last but not least-" announced the steward. "Our very special guest," I couldn't help rolling my eyes. "Ladies and Gentlemen and trees and multiforms we call forth the last human." The Doctor turned to me as if expecting for me to react. I however let out a large yawn. She didn't deserve my attention.

"The lady Cassandra O'Brien. Delta 17" She then walked in, no, I mean, she then _glided _in on her trolley and went on about her being thin and dainty. She then had the nerve to actually pretend to cry. I could feel my blood boil inside of me, I felt rage and anger towards this woman. She then showed us "the last remaining ostrich egg," I had to remember that the teleport feed was hidden in there. Then music was put on from the "i-pod" and I went to go and explore. I went out and looked out a window down at the burning earth. It was very beautiful. Unlike anything you could ever imagine. Then the plumber walked in, I couldn't remember her name. Raffili? No, Rallio? No.

"Sorry, am I in the way here?" I asked politely.

She suddenly looked awkward.

"You have to give us permission to speak." She whispered.

"Ok, You have permission to speak. Am I in the way?" I said, feeling awkward giving her permission to speak.

"Thank you and no you're fine there. Guests are allowed anywhere." She smiled.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Raffalo." Ah, that was it, I remember now. "I won't be long, I just have to carry out some maintenance. There's a tiny glitch in the face of Boe suite. There must be something blocking the system. He's not getting any hot water."

My hand tightened around the egg in my hand.

"Well, we can't have that." I grinned. "But I've heard that there are some intruders in the system. Hijacking it. So if I were you I'd call someone else to sort it out. "

"Thank you miss but I can handle it."

"I never said you couldn't, but scavengers have been let loose on this vessel and rummaging through the plumbing isn't a good idea right now." I insisted.

"How do you know this miss?"

"Don't ask how, but just trust me. Don't go in there."

She looked at me for a while until she made up her mind.  
"Control I'm at junction nineteen and there are some weird looking upgrades and there not safe, so I'm not going to go enter and you'll just have to move the face of Boe to another suite."

I grinned, it was another life I had saved. I was loving this.

"See ya later." I waved. I walked down to the observation deck and once again admired the beauty of the burning earth. Then the doctor swaggered in.

"Hello." He grinned, "What d'ya think then?" He asked with a flash of excitement.

"Well, been to more exiting places, but it's alright."

"More exiting?! How can you get more exciting than this? Your planets about to burn!"

"Average, I thought even you could do better than that."

"OI!" I laughed and after a while he did too.

"Where are you from?"I asked him and I saw pain, sorrow, remorse all flash in his eyes at once and maybe even anger?

"All over the place."

"Hmm," I reached for my phone. I needed for him to get it working. "It's out of range."

"Tell you what," he said grabbing my phone. "With a little bit of jiggery pokery. There you go." He passed me my new "super phone". I rang my mum and as it dialled I comically gasped for the doctors benefit. I had a short and sweet chat with my mum and then hang up. I was getting sick of doing things exactly the same but I had to otherwise I might change the future.

"If you think that's amazing wait till you see the bill."

"Well, you'll pay for it." then the space station gave out a huge tremble.

"That's not supposed to happen." Said the doctor suspiciously.

"No it's not," I agreed, "But it is however my cue. See ya!"

I then ran off to the stewards office. I wasn't going to let him die either. Rose Tyler- saver of lives... I had to save him, I had to. I reached it finally and thrust open the door. The steward was looking at the metallic spider.

"You're not on the guest list! How did you get on board?" I didn't wait any longer. I grabbed the spider by it's head and threw it to the other side of the room.

"Get out!" I shouted."There not safe!" The steward didn't need telling twice and he ran out the room with me shortly following. We ran out and the steward was shaking.

"It's not worth it." And without another word he got into some kind of escape pod and left. Great. No Steward.

I ran into the hall were the doctor was.  
"There you are!" he exclaimed. "That wasn't a gravity pocket. I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that." Oh, he was so blissfully unaware.

"Well done." I said sarcastically earning myself a glare.

"What do you think Jabe?" Oh no, here comes the constant flirting.

"Listen to the engines they've pitched up about thirty miles. Is that dodgy or what?"

"It's the sound of metal, it doesn't make any sense to me." She gave him a dazzling smile and I felt loathing towards the piece of bark that stood before me.

"Where's the engine room?"

"I don't know but the maintenance is just behind our guest suite. I could show you and your- Wife." It was more a question than a statement.

"Partner?"

"No."

"Prostitute?" Oh cheers.

"No I'm not his escort thank you. Tell you what you two go and pollinate and I'm going to catch up with some old friends and some old foes too." I skipped over to the face of Boe.

"Hello." I said softly. "My name's Rose."

"Rose?" he whispered.

"Hello." I smiled.

"Long time no see."

"Huh?" according to my own knowledge this is the first time I met the Face of Boe.

"You don't recognise me?" he sighed.

"Should I?"

"No, no I suppose not."

"Anyway it was nice to meet you."

I walked away and over to "the trampoline".

"Soon the sun will blossom into a red giant." Ranted Cassandra. "And my home will die. That's where I used to live when I was a little boy." She just wouldn't shut up talking about herself.

"How many operations have you had?" I grinned.

"708. Next week it'll be 709. I'm getting my blood bleached. Is that why you wanted a word. You could be flatter, you've got a little bit of a chin poking out."

"Don't think it's my thing."

"Honestly it doesn't hurt." I was about to shout back but decided against it otherwise she'd set her hooded soldiers on me and lock me in that room to be burnt by the sun.

"Maybe, I'll think about it because I mean you look beautiful." I gave her a big false smile and walked away.

I sat myself down and then the doctor and Jabe walked in.

"The metal machine confirms, the spider devices have infiltrated the whole of platform one." Everyone gasped in horror and confusion.

"Summon the steward," cried the mocks of Balhoon.

"I'm afraid he left." I croaked.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"There was an incident and he almost died and he obviously thought this job was too dangerous and he took one of the escape pods and left."

"But who's doing this?" cried Cassandra. Oh, she made my blood boil.

"Easy way of finding out. Someone let their little pet on board. Let's send him back to master. " The spider walked directly towards the appearance of the repeated mean. I wasn't having that.

"How could you?!" cried Cassandra.

"That's all good and really kind of predictable, but if you stop and think about it a repeated mean is just an idea, and that's all they are. Ideas." I announced.

"Brilliant." Shouted the doctor. He then removed one of their arms and they all fell to the ground.

"Remote controlled droids, a nice little cover up for the real trouble maker." I said. The spider then walked towards Cassandra.

"At arms!" she shouted.

"What are you going to do? Moisturise me?" said the doctor sarcastically.

"With acid." She added. "Oh, but were too late anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. You all carried them as gifts. I'm not just a pretty face."

"Sabotaging a ship while you're still inside it, how stupid is that?"

"I don't think she intends to stay inside the ship doctor." I whispered in his ear.

"I hoped to create a hostage situation with myself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous."

"Five billion years and it still comes down to money."

"Do you think its cheap looking like this? Flatness costs a fortune."

"I've still got my final option; you're just as useful dead all of you. I have shares in your rival companies. They'll triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety system and I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden but, I'm such a naughty thing. Spiders activate. The force fields gone and with the planet about to explode at least it will be quick. Bye bye my darlings" and then she went.

"Come on I shouted." I ran to the maintenance room. I was going to get to the system restore switch. I heard the Doctor and Jabe following me. When I got in there I saw the switch was on the other side of all the fans.

"That's convenient. " I saw a closer switch and pressed it down. The fans immediately slowed down.

"Doctor hold onto this. Jabe get out of here, heats going to run through here and you're made of wood. Now go!" she ran away without another word.

"I'll do it." Said the doctor moving towards the fans

"No, you'll be to slow. I will, don't argue with me just do as I say and push that lever!" The doctor looked shocked, but did as he was told.

I knew there was no time whatsoever to waste so I didn't even pause I just ran through each of the fans. When I got to the switch it was still thirty seconds till earth death. I rammed down the switch and legged it back. On the way I grabbed the doctors hand and we made it to the observation deck just to watch its final seconds before it exploded.

"We made it." I cried and I wrapped my arms around the doctor and pulled him into a hug. He seemed surprised but pleased.

"All because of you." He said, but he wasn't smiling.

"Come on." He walked into the main room and grabbed the ostrich egg but I grabbed it.

"No," I said firmly. I said no deaths and I meant no deaths.

"We can't just let her get away." He protested.

"If you bring her here she'll dry up and I won't allow it but don't worry everyone knows that she did it now."

"How?"

"The steward."

"What?" but he then turned around and saw the steward with the rest of the organisation back, obviously to help. The tallest one who was obviously the leader stepped forward.

"We saw it all and do not fret she shall be sent to jail." He said warmly.

"Thank you but make sure to tell her it was the doctor and Rose Tyler who foiled her plan." I knew if I did this, then she would want revenge and we would still have our little reunion on new earth.

"Certainly." He replied.

We went and said goodbye to everyone, including Jabe. Thanks to my terrific speed none of them had died and we then went back to the TARDIS.

"Hmm- I want chips I laughed as we walked up to the consol. I turned around to see he had a very serious, solemn look on his face. "So where next?" I smiled trying to make him smile again.

"We're not going anywhere. Until you tell me who you are." He said plainly.

Oh dear.


	4. The unquiet dead

"What are you talking about? I'm Rose Tyler. It's not like I've been taken over by Cassandra. Well, not, Yet."

"You see, that's just what I mean. You haven't shown any sign of shock or amazement about watching the earth die and the way you dealt with the switch, how did you know which switch to press? Human's are not that clever. So you have one chance to tell me who you really are and how you know so much."

"Well," I racked my brain quickly for a solution to this problem, "I'm kind of physic."

What the hell?!?!? Why did I say that?!?!?!

"I had the gift ever since I was born and I just know everything. Take us on another adventure and I'll prove it."

"DO YOUTHINK I'M STUPID?!?!?" He yelled. Ok, maybe not the physic idea then.

"Look at me doctor," he looked at me in the eyes, "I know deep down you trust me, and you need to accept that I will know more than you in a lot of cases. But trust me, I can't tell you why.

"I don't know what it is, but you're right, I do trust you," he croaked, "-and I've only just met you. I can't carry on travelling with you, without knowing how you know so much."

I gulped.

"I'm not an average human. I've seen plenty of things that would shock even you. But I'm a good person. I just want to save lives. I promise I'll explain _everything _but it's just too early." I finished lamely.

He looked at me, straight in the eyes. He decided that I was telling the truth and started running round the TARDIS. I was going to have to act much dumber from now on.

"1860, how does 1860 sound?" he asked me.

"What happened in 1860?"

"No idea. Let's find out!" he pulled down a final leaver and we landed in 1869 (The Doctor got the flight wrong). Unfortunately we didn't land smoothly, we both ended up on the floor.

"Blimey," I exclaimed

"You're telling me, are you alright?"

"Yup, nothing's broken."

"I did it," he yelped. "Give the man a medal. Earth, Naples, December 24th, 1860."

You wish! You have actually arrived nine years later than intended I wanted to say.

"That's so weird! It's Christmas!" I grinned. "This is amazing."

"Not a bad life?" he asked me.

"Better with two," I smiled. "Come on then, I'll just go and get changed."

"What are you getting changed for?"

"1869, I mean, 1860. I can't go out like this, I'll cause a riot."

"Right, well, the wardrobes are-"

"First left, second right, third on the left, straight ahead, under the stairs, pass the bins and it's the fifth door on the left." I said without thinking.

"How-How- How do you now that?"

"The TARDIS told me."

I then ran off without another word. I chose out my dress and quickly put it on and ran back into the consol room. The doctor was doing some work to the TARDIS. Poor thing, she was always being poked and prodded by that man. Upon hearing my footsteps the Doctor looked up.

"Blimey!"

"Don't laugh," I warned him, just in case, I hadn't put in as much effort as last time.

"You look beautiful. Considering,"

"Considering I'm human, thanks Doctor, but I have to say I disagree with you. I think Humans are the most beautiful creatures in the universe."

"Really?"

"No,"

"Then what do you think is?"

"Hmm, well, I suppose my answer is a Dalek."

"WHAT?!?!"

"Well, they are one of the most powerful species in the universe. They have the power to slaughter the cosmos and yet the thing inside is kind of pathetic and I always thought that as slightly beautiful."

The Doctor looked speechless.

"Come on then," I ran out the doors and looked around the Victorian street and got Déjà vu, again. The Doctor followed me out.

"You ready for this?"

"Of course I am," I smiled.

He held out his arm which I took and we walked off into the village. The Doctor brought a paper and his grin faded as he looked at it.

"I got the flight a bit wrong."

"No changes there. "

"It's not 1860, it's 1869 and it's not Naples, it's Cardiff."

"Right," I sighed. The doctor was useless.

There was a loud scream from the theatre and the Doctor grinned.

"That's more like it," he announced tossing the news paper to one side.

We fought our way through the crowd running out of the theatre and managed to get inside.

"Fantastic," the Doctor exclaimed when he saw the gelf go into the gas lamp.

I saw Gwen and that man; I couldn't remember his name, grab the old woman that the gelf had come from and pull her out. I followed them.

"What're you doing?" I shouted at them.

"Oh it's a tragedy miss, don't worry yourself me and the master will deal with it. Fact is, this poor lady has been taken with a brain fever. We have to get her to the infirmary." I barged pass her and went to the old lady.

"She's cold. She's dead, what did you do to her?"

I felt someone grab me from behind and shove a napkin in my face and then I fell out of consciousness.

I woke up on a table with that man who had been possessed by the gelf coming towards me. I immediately ran towards the door and threw a vase at him. It made no difference whatsoever. So I resorted to shouting at the door for help.

The Doctor barged in and grabbed me.

"I think this is my dance," he said. "Hi."

"Hi." I smiled, "Pleasure to meet you Mr Dickens."

"And you miss...?"

"Tyler." I smiled.

"My names the Doctor-"

"-and mine's Rose," I butted in.

"Who are you?" he asked them.

"Failing, open the rift, we're dying. Trapped in this form, we can't sustain. Help us!"

They then let out a blood curdling scream and rose into the gas pipes.

I sat and listened while everyone else spoke about what had just happened. I wasn't however taking any of it in. I only really tuned in when the Doctor voice rose.

"If you're going to deny it, don't waste my time. Just shut up!" The Doctor hissed.

"OI!" I shouted feeling anger rising inside me. "Leave him alone, it's a lot to take in! Not everyone can accept aliens exist just like that, you know! So I suggest rather than being damn right rude either do something useful or shut up yourself. Alright?!?" I then stormed out and walked into the pantry where Gwen was washing up and I went to help her.

"Please miss, you shouldn't be helping, it's not right," she cried looking mortified.

"Don't be daft," I smiled. "That Sneed works you to death." But she took the cloth forcefully out of my hands.

"How much do you get paid?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Eight pound a year miss."

"Blimey."

"I know. I would've been happy with six."

"So did you go to school?"

"Of course I did. What do you think I am an urchin? I went every Sunday nice and proper. To be honest I hated every second."

"Oh, me too," I laughed.

"Don't tell anyone, but one week, I didn't go and I ran down a heath all on my own."

"Oh, I did plenty of that. I used to go round the shops with my mate Shireen and we used to go and look at boys," I laughed.

"Well, I don't know much about that miss." She said turning suddenly serious.

"Oh no, I'm sure you've got your eye on someone. " I grinned. "You can tell me."

"I suppose, there is one lad. Butchers boy, he comes by every Tuesday. Such a lovely smile on him."

"I like a nice smile. Good smile, nice bum."

"Well, I have never heard the like."

"Ask him out; give him a cup of tea or something. That's a start." I smiled knowing that if I managed to save her then she would be able to.

"I swear it is the strangest thing miss. You've got all the clothes but you talk like some sort of wild thing. "

"Gwen, you need more in your life than Mr Sneed." I blurted out.

"Oh but that's not fair. It was very kind of him to take me in. I lost my mum and dad when I was twelve and had no one else."

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you miss. But I'll be with them again one day. Sitting with them in paradise, maybe your dad's up there waiting for you too."

"My Father died years ago."

"You've been thinking of him more than ever." It was true. I had Mum back at home but I desperately missed Dad. Dad and Tony.

"I suppose so."

"Mr Sneed says I think too much. I'm all alone down here. I bet you've got dozen of servants where you live."

"No servants where I'm from."

"You're from so very far away. You're from a different world, but you left there. You left so you could start your adventures with the Doctor again because you love him. The things you've seen are worse than the Doctor himself. The darkness, the big bad wolf."

Ah there we go first Bad Wolf reference. Anyway, focus.

"I'm sorry," she cried. "I can't help it, ever since I was a little girl. My mum said I shouldn't have the sight, she told me to hide it!"

"But it's getting stronger, more powerful; is that right?" I asked kindly.

"All the time miss. Every night voices in my head.

"You grew up on top of the rift, you're part of it. Come on, let's go find the others."

I turned to leave and saw the Doctor in the doorway gaping at me.

"What?" I snapped.

"What was she talking about? Care to explain? and what was your little tantrum earlier about. Tell me what's going on!"

"Urm let me think, No!" I yelled walking past him.

I started panicking. How much had the doctor heard, did he hear that I was from a different world, that I was reliving my life, that I loved him? I prayed that he hadn't heard any of those three.

We all sat around a table to have a séance.

"Come," stated Gwen. "We must all join hands."

"I can't take part in this."

"Come on Charles, if this doesn't work then it will confirm that you're right about ghosts and if it doesn't then it will prove you wrong. Either way you'll find out the truth."

Charles huffed and then rejoined the circle and took mine and Gwen's hands.

"Good man," proclaimed the Doctor. He was still eyeing me suspiciously and I gave him a look which said "Stop eyeing me suspiciously" but he carried on.

"Speak to us," murmured Gwen. "Are you there? Spirits come. Speak to us that we may relieve you burden."

She then looked up and strange whispers could be heard however the whispers couldn't get through.

"It can't get through the rift. Gwen it's not controlling you, you're controlling it. Now look deep. Allow them through."

"I can't," she pleaded.

"Yes you can," the Doctor persisted. "I have faith in you Gwen."

"Yes," She cheered.

Then one of the Gelf rose up from behind her and spoke through Gwen but it wasn't her voice. Not at all.

"Pity us. Pity the Gelf." I couldn't help rolling my eyes at their little role play. "There is so little time, help us."

"What do you want us to do?" said The Doctor. Sometimes he could act so thick for someone so clever.

"The rift. Take the girl to the rift."

"Her name's Gwen!" I shouted but the creature over-spoke me.

"Make the bridge."

"What for?"

"We are so very few. The last of our kind, we face extinction."

"Why? What happened?"

"Once we had physical form like you but then the war came."

"War? What war?" questioned Charles.

"The time war. The whole universe convulsed, the time war raged invisible to lower species but devastating to higher forms. Our bodies wasted away, we're trapped in this ghastly estate."

"So that's why you need the corpses?"

"We want to stand tall, to feel the sunlight. To live again, we need the physical form and your dead are abandoned. They go to waste, give them to us."

"No," I said firmly.

"Why not?"

"Because-"

"It's not decent? Not polite? I could save their lives."

"Open the rift," the creature continued. "Let the Gelf through. We're dying help us. Pity the Gelf."

They then left Gwen's body and she passed out. I went to her and made sure she was alright. Me and the Doctor then lifted her onto an armchair. It wasn't for another five minutes that she stirred. She immediately tried to get up.

"It's alright, just rest if you need to," I whispered.

"My angels, they came didn't they. They need me?"

"They do need you Gwen," said the Doctor.

"The thing is Gwen," I said. "There not angels, there not good."

"They've been singing to me since I was a child."

"No, they've been manipulating you, giving you this power so they can get through and if you let them through then they're going to try and take over the planet!"

"Oh, what rubbish!" cried the Doctor. "They do need you Gwen. You're their only chance of survival."

"You don't get it do you? They don't just want to live; they want to take over the planet!"

The Doctor ignored me and started talking to Mr Sneed.

"Which is why they need the girl," I heard Charles say.

"There not having her. If she stands on that rift she'll die doctor and you know it or are you just plain dumb?" I shouted at him.

"What makes you think you're better than me? She can help!"

"It will kill her! For god sake, don't you see that? Then the Gelf will possess the corpses and going around trying to kill innocent people to make them corpses that they can possess!" I shouted; my voice breaking.

"No they won't there are plenty of dead for them. It's a good system i might work."

"I said no!"

"Rose you're not in charge. You're my assistant, that's all. You got that?"

I walked up to him and slapped him hard around the face.

"I have never been your assistant and I never will be. I know more than you do and have also seen things worse than you have so I suggest you take my advice or do what the heck you want, which will result to two unnecessary deaths! Your choice." I then stormed out the room and went outside in the hallway and sat on the stairs. I missed my doctor. The one who loved me and the way I kept shouting at the Doctor was going to stop him from loving me, but it was either shout at him or let Gwen and Mr Sneed die. Gwen and the Doctor walked out.

"Don't I get a say in this?" asked Gwen.

"Well, No. Not really. If you make the bridge you'll die and in the end so will the Gelf so there's no point."

"Things may be very different where you're from but here and now I know my own mind."

"Please Gwen," I said. "Tears running down my cheeks, "You'll die!!!"

"The angels need me. Doctor what do I have to do?"

"We need to find the rift."

We all walked down to the Morgue.

"The rooms getting colder," said Charles.

"Here they come, the Devils in disguise."

"You've come to help! Praise the Doctor, praise him. Hurry, please, so little time. Pity the Gelf."

"I'll take you somewhere after the transfer. Somewhere you can build proper bodies. This isn't permanent, alright?" The Doctor told the Gelf.

"My angels, I can help them live."

"Please Gwen, don't do this. They won't live in the end. I keep telling you, they're evil."

But she ignored me and stood under the arch way. I remembered The Doctor saying about her being dead straight away.

"I'm Sorry." I said and I kissed her on the forehead. She then cupped either side of my face and said:

"My angels."

I then ran out of the room in tears but then thought that I should be with the Doctor ran back straight away, just when the bridge had been made. Thousands of spirits came from Gwen's mouth and the main one turned red and began to cackle.

"You said you were few in number!" Shouted Charles.

I grabbed Mr Sneed to make sure he was safe. I could at least save one life.

"Stop this," he shouted. "Gwen listen to your master. It's gone too far!"

Then one of the corpses went to grab him. I went to pull him out of reach but the Doctor pulled me backwards. Mr Sneed was then killed and possessed.

"I think it's gone a little bit wrong!" said the Doctor.

"Charles run!" I yelled. "Don't worry about us just leg it!"

Charles did as he was commanded. More corpses came towards us and we took shelter in a little cell where they couldn't reach us.

""We need bodies. All of you, dead. The Human race, dead. "

"Gwen!" shouted the Doctor who had an arm in front of me, protecting me. "Send them back now!"

"She can't." I wept. "I told you, I warned you Doctor, Gwen's dead."

"I trusted you! I pitied you!" the doctor shouted at them.

"We don't want your pity! We want this planet and all its flesh!"

"Not while I'm alive."

"Then live no more."

"This is my entire fault, you're going to die because of me." said the doctor his voice full of emotion.

"It's not your fault, I wanted to come."

"We'll go down fighting Yer?" I asked him.

"Yer."

"Together?"

"Yer."

He grabbed my hand and looked at me.

"I'm so glad I met you."

"Me too." I smiled. I was very happy that out relationship hadn't been affected by what had happened. Charles ran in and screamed about the gas and filling the room with it. The corpses then turned towards Charles.

"Oh lord," he exclaimed. "I hope my theory will be validated soon."

And it was. The gelf were sucked away from the corpses.

"Gwen send them back their lying, they're not angels."

"She's dead doctor."

"Liars." Gwen whispered.

"Look at me! Send them back!" he shouted.

"There too strong! I can't send them back but I can hold them." She then pulled from her pocket a box of matches. I wanted to shout no, to tell her not to do it, but I knew she was already dead. Charles pulled me out of the house and I fell onto the pavement and cried. I cried like I'd never cried before. I cried for Gwen and for Mr Sneed. But what upset me the most is that I could have saved them and yet I didn't, I wasn't strong enough. I had done so well saving lives and then I had gone and ruined it. The Doctor ran out and saw me on the floor in sobs and looked at me confused. He didn't understand. It was that very second that I realised I was alone; the Doctor didn't know me and my mum and dad were in a parallel world. I don't think I can do this anymore.

The Doctor grabbed my hand and pulled me to the TARDIS. We said goodbye to Charles who had cheered up "exceedingly" and we got back in the TARDIS and away we went.

"I want to go and see my mum please Doctor." She was all I had at the moment.

"Do you mind if I talk to you first?"

"No."


End file.
